unitedordividedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
James Moriarty
James Moriarty recently discovered that he is the only son of Crowley , making him the younger step-brother to Jennifer Moriarty . James is a member of the Noire and has plans for both it's members and Eden itself. Background and Biography James grew up in Ireland and was believed to be the only son of William and Abigail Moriarty. Due to a previous marriage, William had an elder daughter, Jenny who like Jim, was also a mutant. His parents were both professors at the university and so were always away and because of this he felt isolated, ignored. He was brilliant, even as a young boy, always feeling superior to the ordinary people. He found everyone so ordinary, so boring. There was no one other than his parents that understood his need for knowledge, a challenge. As he got older even his parents became boring, useless. A liability. He disregarded moral boundaries to get whatever he desired, his acts becoming darker as it became more difficult for him to entertain himself. He was approximately ten when he first found out he was a mutant. He was at school and he’d overheard a classmate talking about him, but as James turned around to confront him he realised that he wasn’t talking at all. It didn’t take him long to master his gifts and he used them for his personal needs, blackmailing teachers, pupils, even his father. During a visit to London, Jim met another mutant, ex-soldier, Sebastian Moran. The telepath became attached to his little pet and it became more difficult for him to keep the facade on around him. Heart broken wouldn't exactly the word Jim would use but when Sebastian went missing, he felt like it. Something which both scared him and angered him at the same time. Sebastian was his right hand man, someone who had helped build up the web Jim had made and he was taken from him. Jim never showed how the loss of Sebastian had effected him, if anything, he became colder and more determined to gain what he wanted. This led him to Eden, making plans along the way for both the residents and Eden itself. Life in Eden Upon arriving in Eden, Jim met a variety of people, one of which was Crowley. During an intimate moment the two had, Crowley discovered the connection between them through a necklace Jim was wearing, given to him by his mother and was later revealed to have been made by Crowley. Relationships Crowley - Jim's father. Jim dislikes Crowley, mainly for abandoning his mother when she was pregnant with him. James finds his father's attempts at a father/son relationship pathetic and so tends to stay away from the man, wanting no interactions with him. Jim knows that if he wants his plans to go underway, he needs his father alive, much to his distress. 'Jenny '- Jim's step-sister. Jim always respected Jenny, even promising never to use his gifts on her as a child. She was one of the only ones that didn't see him as a freak for being a mutant. But recently Jim's view on his sister has changed dramatically. After discovering Jenny's secrets, her in fact being a mutant, Jim felt an anger towards her he'd never had before. This anger only grew when she revealed that she had in fact killed Sebastian, Jim's lover and friend.